


SWAG2016: Kasamatsu/Kise

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kasamatsu/Kise drabbles written for SWAG2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. YKO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GSNK AU with a twist: Kasamatsu is a famous musician and misinterprets Kise's confession to mean that he's a fan.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

When Kasamatsu hands him a CD with a hasty _Kise_ scribbled on it in sharpie, his heart stops for a moment because he thinks it's a mix-tape.

"If you've got the time," Kasamatsu says, "can you listen to these acoustic demos and tell me which one you like better? I can't decide on the last bit."

"Oh." Kise blinks. He's only a little disappointed, because not only does he get to listen to his favourite musician's work early, he gets to _help_ with it. "Of course! I'll listen to it when I get home from school, okay?"

 

* * *

 

Kise sits on his bed after school, putting the CD into his laptop and grabbing his best headphones. He rests his chin on his knees and presses play, smiling to himself when he hears Kasamatsu clearing his throat.

"This is version A," he says, then starts to strum his guitar.

One of the reasons the musician YKO has become so wildly popular online is because of how amazing his guitar playing is. He's talented, he has a good ear for what sounds good, and his voice is beautiful.

Kise sits there, thinking about how this is actually Kasamatsu, thinking about the fact that the guy he's had a crush on for the entire year is the same one who makes the music he's been listening to non-stop, and he has to grab his pillow to hide his smile against it.

In the end, version B is better, but Kise still has a few suggestions on how to improve the second verse and the bridge. He texts them to Kasamatsu, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach when he looks down at it and realises that it looks like he's writing a love poem.

He adds some kaomoji to the end, to play it cool.

Kasamatsu declares him a genius and asks him to help make his lyrics even better from here on out.

Kise spends a good fifteen minutes grinning into his pillow.

 

* * *

 

"I don't know what it's like to fall in love," Kasamatsu says, sitting across the table from Kise at a café on the weekend. They both have notebooks open in front of them and they're meant to be coming up with new ideas for YKO's next songs, but it kind of feels like a date anyway.

Kise takes a long sip of his coffee and reminds himself to say strong. "I do."

"Yeah?" Kasamatsu blinks at him, looking curious. "What does it feel like?"

"I think it's different for everyone," Kise says slowly, resting his chin in his hand and looking into Kasamatsu's eyes. "When you look into the eyes of the person you love, it's like you never want to look anywhere else. It just fills you with this warm happiness."

Kasamatsu begins taking notes, nodding encouragingly. Kise hides his fond smile against his hand.

"Loving you is like the sun?" Kasamatsu asks, as he writes the line down.

"Loving you is like the gentle dawn," Kise suggests, and Kasamatsu whistles under his breath. "That's two more syllables, sorry."

"I'm not even sure what this is going to sound like yet," Kasamatsu replies, scratching out _sun_ and replacing it with Kise's version. "Keep going, you're really good at this."

"You smile at me and I feel invincible," Kise murmurs, then huffs out a quiet laugh as he realises that he _means it_. "I'm sorry, are these too sappy?"

"They're perfect," Kasamatsu tells him. "I'm going to buy you as much coffee as you want, for as long as you want to stay out writing lyrics with me."

Kise smiles. "Honestly? I'd do this for free. But if you're offering, I'd like another hazelnut mocha."

"Got it." Kasamatsu gets to his feet. "I need more coffee too anyway."

Kise watches Kasamatsu walk to the counter, then covers his face with his hands and smiles. He's still not sure whether he's the luckiest person in the world, for ending up helping YKO make his music, or if he's the unluckiest person in the world, for developing a crush on the most oblivious guy he's ever met. Either way, he isn't sure he'd change it for the world.


	2. Just Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise starts noticing Kasamatsu's leg compressors, then his legs. He finds he can't _stop_ noticing them.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

He isn't sure what makes him suddenly stop and take notice, but one day when they're at practice, Kise's eyes catch on Kasamatsu's leg compressors, and then he finds that he just can't look away.

They catch his attention when they're on the court together, making him fumble a few easy passes. They're distracting as Kise practices shooting, as Kise runs laps when the coach reprimands him for being so half-hearted at practice, as Kise helps pack everything away at the end of the day.

He watches from the corner of his eye as Kasamatsu rolls the compressors off his legs, and then Kise's attention is captured by the bare skin instead. He turns away before he can get caught staring, his ears burning with embarrassment, and hurries to change so he can leave before he makes an embarrassment out of himself.

 

* * *

 

The problem is, once Kise starts thinking about Kasamatsu's legs, and his leg compressors, he can't get them out of his head. He thinks about them when he's bored in class, he fantasises about them when he's on his own, imagines what it would be like to run his hands down them, to help Kasamatsu put them on at the start of practice, or take them off at the end.

He imagines kissing Kasamatsu's knees as he does it, and he has to cover his face with his hands, making an embarrassed noise into them. He doesn't even care that he's walking through the school, that people are giving him strange looks for it, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to even take note of where he's going until he bumps into someone.

"Kise," a familiar voice says, and there are hands on his sides, steadying him. "Watch where you're going. Are you okay?"

Kise's cheeks are burning as he lowers his hands, looking at Kasamatsu. "Yes, senpai. Sorry, senpai."

"You've been acting really weird lately," Kasamatsu mutters. "If there's anything on your mind and you need to talk to someone about it…"

"I'm fine," Kise manages to say with a small smile. "Thank you."

Kasamatsu nods, but he's still watching Kise carefully. "The offer still stands, okay? It's not a one-time thing. If you need something, just ask."

 

* * *

 

They're the last two at practice, just before the weekend, and Kise is on the other side of the court, with his back turned to Kasamatsu so he isn't distracted as he practices his drives.

"Kise," Kasamatsu calls out. "Let's finish here for today."

There isn't much to pack up between the two of them, so they get it done quickly, before going to the locker rooms to change.

Kasamatsu sits down on one of the benches, taking his shirt off and wiping the sweat off his face with it. Kise looks over at him, barely holding back a whimper. When did his thing about Kasamatsu's leg compressors become a thing about Kasamatsu, in general? Or, Kise thinks, perhaps that was always the case, and he was just a little slow on the uptake.

He takes a deep breath, feeling a little brave with nobody else around to watch him potentially make a fool of himself.

"Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Hm?"

"Can I…" Kise gestures helplessly. "I want to help you take your compressors off."

Kasamatsu is silent for a moment that stretches a little too long, and Kise squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that his face isn't bright red.

"Okay," Kasamatsu says, before Kise can take it back, or laugh it off. "If you want."

Kise turns to Kasamatsu, who sits there, watching him carefully. Taking a deep breath, Kise walks over and kneels in front of him.

They feel incredibly close like this, and Kise hopes that Kasamatsu doesn't see the way his hands are trembling as he brings them to the top of one of the compressors, carefully rolling it down. The gesture feels more intimate than Kise ever anticipated, his fingers brushing against Kasamatsu's bare skin as he goes, until the compressor is down to Kasamatsu's ankle. He rests his hand against Kasamatsu's shin, feeling the warmth of his skin, and before he can second guess himself, he leans in to brush a kiss to Kasamatsu's knee.

Kasamatsu inhales sharply. "Kise."

"Sorry," Kise whispers, pulling back, his fingers starting on the top of Kasamatsu's other compressor.

"No, _Kise_." Kasamatsu stops him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, and Kise pulls his hands away nervously. Kasamatsu pulls, and Kise makes a surprised noise, right against his mouth.

"You can't just…" Kasamatsu begins, and then sighs, kissing him gently again. "Is this why you've been so distracted lately?"

"Yeah," Kise says softly. "Sorry."

"Idiot," Kasamatsu scolds him, but he sounds fond. "I told you. If you need something, just ask."

"I did," Kise points out. Then, with a small smile, he says, "Will you kiss me again?"

Kasamatsu snorts quietly, and does exactly that.


	3. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise makes a mistake and has to deal with the fallout.
> 
> (M, unresolved angst)

Kise knows that he fucked up.

Kasamatsu is avoiding him, not even looking in his direction when they're not at practice, and it's Kise's fault, he _knows_ it's his fault, and it fills him with sick dread because he doesn't know what to do, doesn't know how to _fix it_ , doesn't even know if he can, just knows that he has to. He can't deal with the silence between them, can't deal with the fact that Kasamatsu will snap at him to focus from across the court, but won't kick him, won't prod at him, won't even touch him at all.

The panic claws at Kise's throat and he can't breathe with it, can't do anything but hate himself and regret the choices he made yesterday because he thought he was doing a good thing, thought that was finally going to settle the tension that's been hanging in the air between them for so long, but he couldn't even do that right, couldn't do it without trampling all over Kasamatsu's heart in the process and he can still remember it, as much as he wishes that he couldn't, the image burned onto the back of his eyelids.

( _"Senpai, do you want this?" Kise asked, like the answer wasn't obvious in the way Kasamatsu had him pressed against the bed. He smiles as Kasamatsu grinds against him, a soft, desperate noise at the back of his throat. "Just once, Kasamatsu-senpai. You know I'm not the type to be tied down."_

_He'd meant it as a reassurance, to tell Kasamatsu that this didn't have to mean he was getting himself into anything he didn't want._

_Kasamatsu had taken it differently, from the way his expression suddenly closed off, the way he got off Kise, off the bed entirely, the way he'd turned around and left._

_Of course Kasamatsu was an all or nothing kind of person. Kise was an idiot for thinking otherwise._ )

Kise doesn't know if the rest of the basketball club haven't noticed, or if they're just being too polite to say anything about it. He feels lost after practice is over and Kasamatsu leaves without a backwards glance, when they usually go out to eat together afterwards.

He's listless in class, bored at his modelling shoots, clumsy and uncoordinated in practice, and at least that makes Kasamatsu look at him, makes him touch Kise, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him out of the gym, his expression twisted with fury.

"I don't know what you think you're doing," Kasamatsu snarls at him, his face right against Kise's. "But I'm not letting you fuck this up for me too."

Kise laughs unhappily, squeezing his eyes shut. "I didn't mean what I said, senpai. I didn't mean it the way you think."

Kasamatsu shoves him backwards, eyebrows drawn together, looking anywhere but Kise's face. "I'm not playing your games, Kise. Get your shit together and come back on the court when you're ready."

With that, Kasamatsu walks back into the gym and Kise feels like it's his heart breaking this time. He swallows around the feeling, setting his jaw.

He'll make Kasamatsu listen to him, and he'll fix this. It'll take him some time, but he'll do it.

He'll find a way.


	4. Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise teases Kasamatsu about being smaller than him. Kasamatsu proves that it doesn't stop him from holding Kise down.
> 
> (Explicit)

Kise has quick reflexes and a good eye for speed, but he's still not ready for the way that Kasamatsu steps into his space, taking hold of him and shoving him down onto their couch in the blink of an eye. Kise loses his bearings for a moment, blinking up at Kasamatsu, who's kneeling over him, eyes narrowed, a grin tugging at his lips as he cages Kise in, hands resting on the couch on either side of his head.

"What were you saying again?" Kasamatsu asks. "About you being bigger than me?"

Kise blinks again, and then smiles back. "Well, I am, right? But I bet you're going to say something about how _size doesn't matter_ , aren't you?"

"Actually," Kasamatsu replies, "I was just going to tell you that I don't need to be bigger than you to hold you down."

"Oh," Kise breathes, lips curving into a smile. "I like that too."

With a quiet snort, Kasamatsu grabs Kise by the arm, manhandling him to their bed and pressing him face down on it, climbing up behind him. His legs are on either side of Kise's body, keeping him down, and his mouth is hot on the nape of Kise's neck, kissing, biting down to his shoulder.

One of Kasamatsu's hand slips under Kise's shirt, brushing over his stomach, sending a pleasant shiver through him. It slides further up, to his chest, fingers brushing over his nipples, and Kise whines softly.

"Yeah, I know," Kasamatsu murmurs in reply. He drags his fingers over Kise's nipples slower this time, then pinches them gently. "I know you like that."

Kasamatsu knows everything that Kise likes and he takes advantage of it, reducing Kise to a trembling wreck so easily. He brings his hand down, to the front of Kise's pants, palming at his cock while nibbling on his ear, sucking on the lobe of it, teeth clacking against his piercing. They're in the perfect position for Kasamatsu to grind against Kise with the slow, deliberate roll of his hips, promising more to come later.

It's always easy for Kasamatsu to dominate him, but Kise loves this, loves being physically held down by him, unable to move, unable to urge him to hurry up.

Kasamatsu is in no hurry at all, content to suck marks onto Kise's neck and shoulders, teasing him by grinding against him, but pulling away every time Kise tries grinding back.

"Please," Kise begs, desperately hard, too hot in his clothes, lying flat against the bed as Kasamatsu kisses down his back. "Yukio, please."

"Please what?" Kasamatsu teases, but he's already reaching for their lube, placing it on the bed beside them before pulling Kise's clothes off.

Kise helps eagerly, smiling as he's rolled onto his back so he can look up at Kasamatsu. "Please fuck me."

Kasamatsu leans in to kiss him first, before stretching him open. Then, when he decides Kise's ready, Kasamatsu bends him in half, lifting Kise's legs and settling between them, fucking him hard.

There's strength in his movements, in his short, sharp thrusts, and Kise loves it, loves the fact that Kasamatsu is smaller than him and can overpower him anyway. It's just that Kise also loves the fact that once they've both come, and cleaned up, and settled back in bed, he can tuck Kasamatsu's head under his chin and hold him close, too.


	5. Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise has a thing for Kasamatsu's feet. Kasamatsu knows.
> 
> (Explicit, feet kink, Kasamatsu in heels)

"Is this what you want?" Kasamatsu asks, tilting his head to the side as he peers down at Kise lying on the floor.

" _Yes_ ," Kise breathes, his eyes wide, his lips curved into a smile. He brings his hand up to rest on the back of Kasamatsu's calf, thumb stroking over the skin. "These look so good on you, how did you know?"

"I guessed," Kasamatsu replies, putting more weight into the foot on Kise's chest. He isn't entirely confident about his balance in these heels, even if they aren't very tall. He tried practicing with them when Kise couldn't see, and he's hoping that his good sense of balance is going to work for him this time.

Kise doesn't seem to notice, however. He's just happy to be stepped on, and the heels as are much of a bonus for him as Kasamatsu hoped they would be. He knows that Kise has a thing for shoes, and a thing for heels, specifically. At first, Kasamatsu thought he'd like to wear them, but it's not quite that. He was going out on a limb when he decided on this, working off nothing but a gut feeling. He's incredibly pleased to be right about it.

"You like my feet," Kasamatsu says, not quite a question, because he doesn't know what he's asking just yet. He doesn't need Kise to confirm the fact, when it's already so obvious in his expression.

"I _love_ your feet," Kise replies. "I love the way it feels when you kick me, I love the way it feels right now with you stepping on me. I just like the way your feet feel against me, whether or not you're wearing shoes."

"Really?" Kasamatsu asks curiously. He steadies himself on his left foot, then slowly moves his right foot down Kise's chest, over his stomach.

" _Yukio_ ," Kise whimpers, back arching off the floor. "Please."

Kasamatsu pauses, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a _please do it_ , or a _please don't_?"

"Please," Kise repeats. "Please do it."

Slowly and carefully, Kasamatsu presses the toes of his pumps against the bulge of Kise's cock through his pants. He's gentle about it at first, barely putting any weight into it, but then he slowly adds more pressure, until Kise's rocking his hips, grinding up against his shoe.

"Yes," Kise pants, arms braced against the floor on either side of him. "Yes, _yes_."

Kasamatsu rubs his foot back and forth, enjoying the way Kise moans, loud and needy.

"This is enough for you," Kasamatsu realises with wonder. "You're going to come just from this, aren't you?"

Kise nods desperately, sucking on his lower lip, eyes screwed shut. The pleasure plays so plainly across his face and Kasamatsu loves that about sex with Kise. He's always so easy to read, so easy to please.

" _Oh_!" Kise's eyes fly open and the movement of his hips grows more erratic. He has his hands splayed out against the floor now, pressing down on it so he can lift himself up against Kasamatsu. "Oh, fuck, I'm—"

Kasamatsu watches in fascination as Kise comes in his pants, his mouth falling open with a loud moan, the tension leaving his body. Kasamatsu puts his foot back down on the floor, breathless himself.

"Wow," he whispers, palming at his own cock. "Next time, I'm doing that with my bare feet."

Kise can only laugh, tipping his head back against the floor, breathing out another, " _Please_."


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu surprises Kise by wearing lingerie for him.
> 
> (Explicit, lingerie, messy sex)

"When you said you had a surprise for me," Kise says in quiet awe, "I definitely wasn't expecting this."

"That's why I said _surprise_ ," Kasamatsu mutters, kneeling over Kise on the bed.

He's wearing sheer black stockings with a thick lace stretched around his thighs, clipped to the garter belt that sits around his waist. He isn't wearing anything to cover his cock, but he's wearing a sheer camisole to match the stockings. Kise rests his hands on Kasamatsu's sides, looking up at him with wonder.

"You look amazing," Kise tells him. "So amazing. You should wear this more."

"Maybe." Kasamatsu smiles, reaching down to trail his fingers over Kise's erection. He left Kise naked in bed to wait for him, then let him wait longer than truly necessary, just to let him work himself up. It's clearly been effective, judging by how hard Kise is now. "I know just how impatient you are, which is why I didn't bother putting the panties on. I stretched myself open for you. I can keep the rest of this one while I ride you, if that's something you'd like."

" _Yessss_ ," Kise hisses with excitement. "You're the best. This is the best present ever."

Kasamatsu grins, grabbing the lube from where he left it on the bedside table, rubbing it between his hands before stroking it onto Kise's cock. Kise holds himself ready for Kasamatsu, watching his face with pure adoration. Kasamatsu sinks down onto him, until Kise's bottomed out. He rocks his hips slowly, smiling as Kise's hands settle on his sides.

"I'm going to ride you so hard," Kasamatsu promises and Kise moans in encouragement, fingers digging into Kasamatsu's skin.

They move against each other, Kise thrusting up to meet Kasamatsu every time, settling into a rough pace. Kise is clutching at the camisole, mouthing at one of Kasamatsu's nipples. Kasamatsu buries his fingers in Kise's hair, tugging on it.

"I want to switch positions," Kise gasps out. "I want to fuck you harder."

Kasamatsu nods, getting off Kise's lap. He lets Kise push him further up the bed, turning him over so he's on his hands and knees.

"Like this," Kise breathes out, trailing his fingers over the back of Kasamatsu's thighs, above the stockings. "You look so beautiful like this. All for me."

He slides his cock back into Kasamatsu and true to his word, his thrusts are hard. Kasamatsu can feel the bed shaking beneath them and he moans loudly, urging Kise on.

"I want to come in you," Kise pants, "I want to watch it dripping down your thighs, onto your stockings. Can we ruin these?"

"Yeah," Kasamatsu gasps. "Please."

Kise does, moaning loudly as he comes. Kasamatsu follows soon after, spilling across the sheets. Kise presses a kiss to Kasamatsu's back before he slowly pulls out. He spreads Kasamatsu's cheeks apart, and they both moan as Kise's come slides down Kasamatsu's thighs.

"You're so good to me," Kise murmurs, trailing his fingers through the mess, and Kasamatsu huffs out a tired laugh, muffled against the mattress. "I'm definitely buying you more lingerie to wear."


End file.
